Home automation systems attempt to serve occupants of a home by automating routine tasks, such as activating lighting or regulating temperature within the home. To date, however, home automation systems have utilized rudimentary control mechanisms for feedback and control that cannot fully tailor the performance of the home automation system to the unique needs of the occupants.